The present invention relates to the field of chewing gum, such as bubble gum, and confections. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination and format for chewing gum and a dry, free-flowing sweet confection.
It is generally known that novel forms of chewing gum and confections are popular with consumers. Over the years, several novel chewing gum and/or confection productions have been introduced. These novel products have utilized various combinations of flavors, types, shapes, texture and or packaging to interest the consumer. One such product, sold under the name "DORKS," is described as bubble gum in particulate form packaged in and poured from a box.
Other novel products have combined chewing gum and a confection material. For example, the product described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,519 is commercially available under the name "Thumb Suckers." This product includes a hard candy sucker in an elastic mold with a bubble gum seal at the bottom of the mold. Another example is a product known as "Blow Pops" which include a mass of chewing gum surrounded by a hard candy sucker. Still another example is a product known as "Tidal Wave" which is a cube of chewing gum with a hollow center filled with a liquid confection. Yet another example is a chewing gum product known as "Cinnaburst" which includes small bits of hard candy dispersed within a mass of chewing gum.